


Mr.BigglesMeow 比格沃喵先生

by linqastrasza



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluffy Cat, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Pre-Cataclysm, Wish Fulfillment, Wrath of the Lich King
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linqastrasza/pseuds/linqastrasza
Summary: After the Fall of Naxxramas Kel'Thuzad's phylactery was secretly delivered to Icecrown, where Arthas and he both admitted their affection to each other just before the Wrath of Lich King.With only a cat and a weak soul Kel'Thuzad was facing the hardest necromancy task throughout his "lives": retrieve his King from the afterlife world where only Sylvanas had experienced, a territory of the Old Gods.To accompany his master Mr.Bigglesworth had to use his human form travel around Azeroth, namely places where Arthas and Kel'Thuzad had been, to find out clues; meantime the approaching of Cataclysm also shaded new difficulties and chances for them...





	1. Prologue, fading memories

**Author's Note:**

> 写给我WOW中最爱的角色没有之一。巫妖领主长死不老。  
> 灵感来源于模糊的梦境，琐碎的片段落下的投影并非用以描述真实，力图重现的感情亦难免不清。  
> 个人向二设强烈。企图借此表达我对持续纠缠之物的关怀并寻找不同环境下的可能出路。试着让意识回归一些几乎要被替代的东西。  
> 意识流风格（差不多可以理解成通篇废话）。OOC有，角色死亡有，黑暗心理有，反红龙反女王反圣光。Semi-AU.
> 
> 声明：所有角色不属于我。

又是一天过去了。

黎明带来细碎的金光，淅淅沥沥洒在达拉然的大街小巷上像是青铜龙的鳞片。就连魔法浇灌的花草此刻也多了些生命的气息，紫罗兰的藤缠上高耸着的尖塔顶，温润的花香与这座法师之城的繁荣同在。

克尔苏加德坐在达拉然喷泉的池壁上，宽大的法袍不时扫过水面，惊起巨大的喷泉金鱼四处游曳。安东尼达斯约了他在这里商讨近期肯瑞托的事务，不过大法师现在还没有来，而他也不介意独自一人享受一会儿这个薄雾氤氲的清晨。

他的目光飘向喷泉水池的池底，如镜的水面倒映出他不算高大却十分俊秀的身躯，透过这影影绰绰的镜像他看到成堆的许愿硬币。那么多渺小而不抱期望的祈愿…愿望的内容在命运宏大的网中微不足道，祈愿的意义只在于祈愿这个行为本身。没有可能被倾听却偏偏渴望倾听的内心，张开嘴说不出来的在空气里消散的，只能以沉入水底的方式被封存，并指望能够被某个闲来无事钓鱼的冒险者看到的微小念想。他不禁想象自己某一天站在水池旁边，虔诚地投进一枚硬币的样子。那上面会写着什么呢。

除了孤独还有什么值得以这样渺小而决绝的姿势坠落——安东尼达斯的到来打断了他的思绪。他们讨论着新一批法师学徒的表现和与精灵交流的琐碎事务，彼此忽略对方的心不在焉，这次会面只不过是在芳香的花园小径中小憩的借口。话题游移到通灵术的研究，克尔苏加德依然坚持这类法术应该被移出禁术的范畴，而安东尼达斯也依然坚决的否认。

一上午的时间悄然溜走，他们坐在精致的白色圆桌两端啜饮着幽香的茶叶。午后依然是那样宁静，克尔苏加德忍不住施法变出一只鹦鹉打破这种安宁，宝石般璀璨的鸟儿上蹿下跳惹得两人发笑。

可它是无生命的，克尔苏加德忍不住想。绚烂魔法的完美幻象。

直到鹦鹉也叫累了，克尔苏加德仰面躺在温暖的草地上，惬意的午睡等待着他，他慵懒地闭上眼。

比格沃斯先生毛线球般蜷着，克尔苏加德歪着头斜倚着王座，疲惫的浪潮渐渐退去，蓝色的冷光再度从他空洞的眼眶中亮起。

拥抱生命的可爱小猫，克尔苏加德的指骨轻挠暹罗的下巴。被不朽遗弃的虚妄温暖。

一整个下午过去，巫妖王阿尔萨斯悬吊在浮空城的边缘，凛冽的冷风将他的视线吹向远处单调的茫茫云海。夜晚依然是那样冷寂，克尔苏加德的爱猫偶尔会发出打破阴冷氛围的叫声，这时阿尔萨斯会回头看它，然后对上巫妖的眼睛。

昔日的孤独拉着他从生者的国度不顾一切的以死亡的姿态升腾——然后被巫妖王的寒风包裹。阿尔萨斯花了一下午在纳克萨玛斯游荡，听巫妖报告缝合怪与瘟疫的最新进展，毫不掩饰他漠视的目光，所谓视察只不过是再次端详他忠诚的巫妖模样的理由。克尔苏加德说完后阿尔萨斯还在一动不动的盯着他，惶恐的巫妖再次在霜之哀伤的剑锋边跪下，而阿尔萨斯也再次透出半欣慰半失望的复杂眼神，晦暗不明。

克尔苏加德将目光移向坐在嶙峋巨石上的阿尔萨斯。冰霜覆盖的盔甲上反射出他森森白骨模样，而这盔甲簇拥着的是他高高在上的伟大的王。冰冷的哀伤的遥不可及的，不论是在冰封王座还是在这里，阿尔萨斯身上总是带着冷傲得斩断一切的，决绝的孤独。哪怕克尔苏加德知道他盔甲下的外貌在他登上王座的那一刻凝固，还是那个稚气未脱的清秀少年…连接近都成为逾越。嶙峋的骸骨徒劳地压抑着他细碎的渴望，从多年前硬币沉入水底之刻起以绝望的姿态祈求的念想，以明知那些渴望不会比一粒冰屑更重要，也不会比坠入尘土有更好的结果为前提，嵌入眼眶发出空洞回响。他想起离他最近的一次，洛丹伦城郊分别时的郑重承诺，寂寥的神情，些微恍惚的温柔。

克尔苏加德回到纳克萨玛斯空荡的大厅，盘绕的锁链哐当作响，受惊的小猫躲在柱子后面。巫妖王回冰冠堡垒了，没有和自己的属下告别，而他已经习惯了浮空城内无数个被黑暗浸没的空旷夜晚。

夕阳洒下凌乱的金光，被畸形地拉长然后涂抹在纳克萨玛斯冷硬的地面上。游荡着的与静默着的一切一同咀嚼这衰亡的美妙气息，琐碎的冰晶向下拥抱浮空城底悬坠的岩石，腐烂的甜香与死亡的神圣缠绵。

又是一天过去了。


	2. Icecrown citadel, the broken end and beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naxxramas falls and Kel'Thuzad's phylactery was delivered back to Icecrown Citadel along with his cat Mr.BiggleWorth. Before that The Lich King had assigned him a mission of researching afterlife world, but from their admission of relationship, till Bolvar took the place of Lich King, Kel'Thuzad never had a chance talking that to Arthas. The newly born relationship gone too quickly but brought the lich too much pain than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning this chapter was the whole story :) but I finally can't help to give this two a happier ending.
> 
> Unconfortable contents including death of Kel'Thuzad and Arthas, violence done by Arthas to his minions, description of creations in Naxxramas, mind controling ability of Lich King.

克尔苏加德走在冰封的北国大陆，路过蜘蛛凶恶的八足，瘟疫教授腥甜的实验室，冰龙混乱的吐息，来到寒冷的王座朝觐。

他和之前无数次一样，跪伏在无上的王脚下，温顺地等待奖赏或是责罚。而巫妖王却从王座走下来，一只手反提起霜之哀伤，剑柄穿过巫妖周身的锁链接触他节节突起的肋骨，另一只手则抚过他的下颚，以不算温柔也不算粗暴的姿势将巫妖提起来。

“肉体会安眠，魔法会消散，剑锋会生锈，石头会消解变成风，就连骨骼也会腐烂，无暇的美玉附上腐烂的蛆虫。”阿尔萨斯这样说，霜之哀伤叩击着肋骨发出空荡的回声，“死亡并不向我们所想的那样永远不朽。或者不朽的不是我们所能理解的死亡。”

克尔苏加德心想如果他还有肉体的话他一定会皱着眉，考虑着最近复活死人的计划是不是又出了什么问题，可是阿尔萨斯碰触他的骨骼的样子却丝毫不引起他的反感，反而让他的思绪平静而清晰。他不禁觉得自己此刻已经被套上了肉体的枷锁，而阿尔萨斯正在揭开他血肉的伪装，霜之哀伤刺入流动着的剧变着的毫无原则的附庸的肌体组织直达核心，细腻而光滑，深邃而平静。白骨的简单堆砌是那样美好，巫妖再一次感谢阿尔萨斯的恩赐，没有脸部肌肉拉扯出的欺骗，没有胸腔内挣扎不得安宁的虚假。

“吾王是想要理论上能永恒运作的魔法矩阵么？属下这就去办。”克尔苏加德眼眶中的蓝色沉入头骨，低微而恭顺的语气。阿尔萨斯轻笑一声，“我们的统治多么短暂。没有所谓的永恒。”他把符文剑倒转过来，剑尖对着克尔苏加德心脏本来应该在的位置，然后突然狠狠划上一刀。没有活人的痛苦哀嚎，克尔苏加德只是抬起头，直视巫妖王隐隐带着笑意的，琢磨不透的眼睛，听他说：“哪怕我们自命为死亡的国度。对于某些从远古存活至今的邪恶种族而言，我们的存在不值一提，死亡不过是弱小生物弱小的报应。”

“殿下还是担心燃烧军团么？虽然恐惧魔王仍然对天灾的行动有所干涉，但是它们不会直接与我们对抗…它们首要的目标依然是活人种族…”克尔苏加德的回答带着犹疑，王的思绪如同他被盔甲和冰霜层层包覆的身形遥不可及…或者至少他这么认为。飘忽不定的话题，如履薄冰的揣测。他一遍遍在霜之哀伤的阴影下伸出手描摹他的剪影，一次次将阿尔萨斯刻意向他敞开的入口断言为幻觉。

可他的王，巫妖自认为只能够匍匐连仰视都为奢求的阿尔萨斯，此刻解下手腕的铁甲，纤细的手指带着肉体的温度，划过霜之哀伤新留下的刻痕。白骨内部是疏松多孔的髓质组织，被他指尖聚集的法力能量重新赋予了坚冰的外壳，成为王恩赐的印记。克尔苏加德感受到巫妖王的碰触所竭力表达的一抹温存，一丝眷恋。这样的感情不该出现在这里的…他的头骨胀痛，又一次。直到巫妖王放开了他走回王座，没有回头。“调查‘死后世界’的一切。”他的话语在空气里凝结。

“谨遵。”克尔苏加德再次弯腰行礼，从冰封王座前退下。

* * *

而昔日的死亡骑士终究没能等到巫妖的回答。纳克萨玛斯陷落，奄奄一息的瑞文戴尔带来了全员覆灭的消息，还有比格沃斯和巫妖的护命匣。巫妖王看着昔日显赫的男爵骑士在自己面前轰然倒地，他挥了挥手，那具躯体便化作一捧尘埃，溶进了漫天的风雪。

克尔苏加德。他敲击着护命匣金属质的黯淡表面，传来的质感如同常年盘绕在巫妖身上的锁链。他仰头望向王座上方悬挂着的千年不化的冰棱，祈祷忠诚属下的亡魂会从那里浮现，就像当年自己还是死亡骑士时一样。

可是他没有。巫妖王试完了所有的办法，用霜之哀伤对着它，把比格沃斯先生放在它上面…依然毫无动静。它静默着，像那个灵魂以死亡的形态活着时那样，内敛而深远，不发一言。

有一瞬间阿尔萨斯把那个匣子举起来，想要就这样把它掷在地上砸成碎片，可他最终只是把它轻轻放在了王座右侧的扶手上，再用重重寒冰将其包裹。  
达拉然城里许下的愿望还没有实现呢。克尔苏加德。不可以就这么离开。这是背叛。

巫妖王无可奈何地叹息。朦胧的恍惚的猝然而至的席卷一切的那种感情，从克尔苏加德当年与他在洛丹伦的城郊分别后，就一直代替巫妖辅佐的絮语在他耳边波涛汹涌的回响，表达的时候就如当初的信任那般毫不犹疑毫无保留，却只换来对方半秒的僵硬和勉强搭建的冷漠伪装。作为天灾的首领任何牵挂都会成为软肋，巫妖的意思再清楚不过。

他还记得当时他是那样直接甚至有些粗暴地拽过克尔苏加德细长的腕骨，企图让他盔甲的黑缠绕上他胸肋的白，眼里上一秒促狭的笑容掩盖不住下一秒的暗潮汹涌。而对方又是那样灵巧地抽身躲过，锁链撞击在他的胸前叮当作响，克尔苏加德俯身跪拜，恭顺却带着不容置疑的坚定。

他说，吾王将统领整个世界，冰霜的怒火将普降艾泽拉斯。

他说，情感是无用的，对残存过去的牵挂。

去他的吉安娜！巫妖王想发出怒吼。他从未将克尔苏加德与过去的那个女人比较，更从未想过让两者在他心中重合。吉安娜是锦袍上的花，在富贵的时候固然添彩，却在危难之中将他摒弃；克尔苏加德则是骑士手中的剑，命悬一线时决然而出的利刃。他不能离开他。

而所有的这些，此刻都如达拉然喷泉崩塌后的池水一般溃散。他的巫妖，怕是再感觉不到了。

* * *

转折发生在某一天的凌晨，潮气溢散的午夜，阿尔萨斯漫无目的地在冰冠堡垒中游荡，不知不觉回到了王座大厅。

他想他眼神一晚上的失焦都是为了在此刻汇聚——空荡的王座右上方，不比霜之哀伤对他来说更陌生的身影悬浮着，他感应到王的到来，转过身，跪拜。  
该死的巫妖。阿尔萨斯的怒火一下子冲起来，他拔出剑冲锋目标直指巫妖的颈骨。不出意料，霜之哀伤毫无阻碍地穿过，而骷髅头骨不能在恍惚的摇曳中被看出任何表情。阿尔萨斯将寒气注入符文剑，唤醒它渴求灵魂的本能，再次对准克尔苏加德。而那具骷髅只是轻轻地说，除了顺从之外不带任何情绪地说，“吾愿受责罚。”

纳克萨玛斯。斯坦索姆。洛丹伦。达拉然。冰冠堡垒。他不知道该想起什么，被冰封冻裂的记忆剧烈地翻搅引起疼痛。他只记得霜之哀伤最后失去扶持坠向地面，而他伸出手去扯克尔苏加德的锁链，那姿势那神情好像他真的能碰到什么东西一般。

“纳克萨玛斯不是坚不可摧的浮空堡垒么。”你怎么可以失败。

“比格沃斯不是你最爱的宠物么。”你怎么可以丢下它和你的国王。

“亡灵不是不需要睡觉的么。”你怎么可以睡这么久。

* * *

后来阿尔萨斯回了一趟废弃的纳克萨玛斯，以聚集一切残余力量的名义。比格沃斯兴奋地巡视它的领地，克尔苏加德依旧跟着他一言不发。他们走到昔日的构造区，脱线的憎恶尸体散落在那里，曾经浓烈的腐烂气息变成了发酵后的甜香，偶尔见到几只食尸鬼拖着残破的身躯四处蹒跚。

“克尔苏加德，”巫妖王的声音在如此萧索的气氛中显得不那么冷冽，“造物的感觉很愉悦么？哪怕只是缝合已有的碎片。”

“陛下，请原谅我未能让它们成功履行职责…”巫妖在旅途中第一次开了口，“诚如陛下所言，憎恶们自创造之时便具有无上的美感。死了也是一样。”  
“嗯？”  
“仓促的美感。带着投入一时战争的强烈目的，略显凌乱而焦躁的拼合，抛却长久进化过程赋予人体的协调相称，再用魔法突兀狂妄地强加其生命。仓促地模糊生死的界限。仓促地亵渎造物的神圣。仓促地讽刺凡人的恶劣。”巫妖的嘴角不自觉勾起满足的笑容。

“对人类短暂的生命以及因此而生的愚蠢行为争锋相对的讥讽么？克尔苏加德，你做得很好。”巫妖王拾起一根掉落的缝合线，猛地撕扯成两半，“一样的粗鲁，一样的无知。明明世界在其眼中的倒影还是模糊一片，明明光和暗都没有划清彼此的界限，就任由自己都不清楚的意志所操纵，在不计后果的鲁莽行动中消失。”他笑起来。“仓促的意识蚕食着心智。永恒失落后人类变得何等愚蠢。”

然后他看向克尔苏加德。潜藏的危险开始在空气中叫嚣。“光是从人类演变而来这一点就足以让我们感到羞愧。”

陛下在暗示着什么——克尔苏加德不自觉地向后瑟缩。他并非完全没有注意到巫妖王的想法。从死亡骑士屠城复活他开始，奇异到他忍不住一再否认的情绪就开始缠绕着他，无论他的外形是亡魂，骷髅，或者偶然变幻成的人类。这种感情的滋生才算得上仓促呢…他很清楚巫妖王的潜台词。而他在引诱他再一次否认其存在。上一次的躲闪已经让陛下不耐烦了是么？他感到肋骨上魔剑的刻痕嘶叫，本不该有的灼热传来。可他别无选择。为了巫妖王的强大，为了整个天灾军团的未来，或者是为了他自己不要陷入无尽的囹圄，他别无选择。

“嗯，是的。你别无选择。”阿尔萨斯饱含深意的笑声传来。还没来得及因大意巫妖王的精神窥探而悔恨的克尔苏加德，下一秒便发现对方甚至窃取了他脑海里的，关于禁锢亡魂的法术，暗影将他的脚骨缠紧。而他的陛下，曾经光芒万丈追求者无数的洛丹伦王子，他日日朝拜着却不敢再靠近一步的王，阿尔萨斯•米奈希尔，缓缓地走到他身边，以恰到好处的力度和距离揽住他，既不使他摇晃的虚影在他的怀里左右挣扎又不让覆着铁甲的手臂从他身体中穿过。

“仓促的感情不需要考虑后果，也不需要担心未来。你在达拉然的那个愿望算是满足了吧？”阿尔萨斯的脖颈穿过克尔苏加德的身上的锁链，像是能感觉到实体一样倚靠着巫妖的肩甲。呼呼的风声从浮空城中穿啸而过，克尔苏加德却在稳住身体不让风将他从阿尔萨斯身边吹开。

一直以来遮挡视线的阴影在此刻散去，克尔苏加德仿佛掉进了圣光奔腾的旋涡，本应冰冷的骨骼被突然而至的温暖所占据，他在灼痛中向下坠落却对终点看得愈发清晰。

那是阿尔萨斯。他的救赎或者他的终结。

他有一点没有说，仓促的东西往往是凶猛的，帕奇维克的铁钩把现在的他与当初被王子杀死的巫妖之间的每一帧沿着时间线勾起来，，掷进巫妖王此刻的拥抱。

不考虑后果。不担心未来。他们之间本不该是这样的。克尔苏加德的手腕缠上阿尔萨斯的后腰。

但这就和纳克萨玛斯本不该陷落一样，既定的事实已经没有办法回转了。

* * *

回到冰冠堡垒之后克尔苏加德被安置在艾卓尼鲁布一个未利用的冰室中，阿尔萨斯用霜之哀伤给那里加了封印，除了巫妖王本人，包括克尔苏加德在内所有人不得进出。从沉眠中刚刚苏醒的灵魂十分脆弱需要一些时间恢复，在此期间巫妖王会找到重铸他躯体的办法——虽然他们都知道这么做只是因为无法忍受再一次的失去而已。

阿尔萨斯几乎每天都会出现，和克尔苏加德探讨天灾最新的战况。“都变成灵魂了脑子还是这么好用。”巫妖王总是笑着说。

这样的局面一直持续到银色北伐军攻进冰冠堡垒。

一连几天阿尔萨斯都没有出现，再次相见的时候克尔苏加德发现这位曾经所向披靡的王如今眉眼中多了几分疲倦与不甘。“你怀念过去吗？”巫妖王突然问。

克尔苏加德不知道他是在指死亡骑士肆虐大陆的那段岁月还是更早之前一人在达拉然一人在洛丹伦的时光，眼眶中的幽蓝忽明忽灭。过去是怎么样的呢？记忆就像冰融化时咝咝的水蒸气，狞笑着扭曲。一度占据整个颅腔却渐渐萎缩褪色的万千光点，描绘着达拉然繁荣而冷傲的紫，法师袍清寂且庸常的灰，导师眼里神圣但迂腐的红…它们充斥着感官散布喧嚣直到金质的发光体坠落。颜色被剥夺了尘世的迷乱再涂抹上死亡的灰白，世界朝着原始而粗粝的美后退，他却跟着某个人前进，跋涉千山万水。

“不算怀念吧。决定遵从吾王意志的时候就做好了放弃过去的打算。值得记住的只有吾王编排过的片段。”

阿尔萨斯因为这个回答略略勾起了嘴角，透出的却是与他少年外表不相符的沧桑，“等天灾统一了艾泽拉斯，回达拉然和洛丹伦还有太阳之井看看好么。”那里和天灾的其他领土并无不同…巫妖却对前半句话格外地感到安心。“听从吾王吩咐。”

巫妖王泛着金属光泽的手臂再次穿过锁链之间的缝隙，皮质手套搅动头骨的幻影。如果可以一直像从前那样，巡视布满焦黑烙痕的土地，带着亡者的信仰遍及艾泽拉斯的每个角落，而你以半聒噪半温和的语气絮叨，寸步不离——克尔苏加德无比清楚他的王想要表达的意思。

战斗的号角响彻诺森德，阿尔萨斯站起身准备离开。克尔苏加德看着他伟岸的身躯逼近洞穴狭小的入口，洛丹伦城郊的感觉再次袭来，尽管彼时是一个宽阔的世界，和一位摇摇欲坠的少年。可无论他是倒下还是站立，总会投下狭长的暗影，它们化作黑色的浓雾包裹着他，在无数次血的洗礼中偏然一隅，兀自摇曳。冷峻的孤独，不露神色却深入骨髓的孤独，克尔苏加德可以凭借同样的命理触碰到，却无可抚慰的孤独。

巫妖甩出一根锁链，穿过阿尔萨斯的身体在他眼前晃动。“嗯？还有什么事嘛？”阿尔萨斯停下脚步转过头，融化冰雪的笑意。

“之前…”克尔苏加德怨恨自己在关键问题上支支吾吾。在这种时候去报告那项“死后世界”研究的进展，算是诅咒吧？可是无法抑制的不安感在胸腔之中炸裂开来，带来无异于肉身被杀死的疼痛。高高在上的。所向披靡的。你所相信的。不会的。“…没什么。祈福吾王凯旋。”

“我会的。”阿尔萨斯伸手拽了拽他的锁链，“下一次，这样子可要把你拽过来呢。”

* * *

下一次。

你答应过有下一次的。

那声音至今还在我这儿回响呢。

要过来听听么？

克尔苏加德觉得他积蓄了一生的悲伤情绪全部在他走出冰室门的那一刻爆发开来。像是一整个冰冠堡垒猝然沉入地底的巨响冲撞着他之后再轰轰烈烈地回荡。他祈望此刻自己的骨骼从接缝出一根根地断裂就像散落的憎恶碎块。他不知道是不是这样那些他曾鄙夷为仓促的东西就可以全部终结。

失去了一直赖以为生的寄生精神物，灵魂企图尖啸着升腾却从下至上被无情的压缩再被搓成条状从犄角处外泄。连痛苦的咝咝作响声也在漫天欢呼中变得几不可闻。他向漫天的绝望祈祷着崩塌，宁愿下一秒裂痕从他的护命匣开始蔓延，清脆的响声撕裂比格沃斯黑色的尾巴和自己不堪一击的灵魂，这一切被轻率地断言为幻觉。

不曾发生。灵魂徒劳地继续挣扎冲向王座顶端女妖般尖啸直到被陌生的炙焰压回地面。凡人的恶意在头骨里熊熊燃烧，妄图取代他本来的位置。伯瓦尔•弗塔根，这个名字带着与萨格拉斯无异的森然邪恶。被联盟荼毒的土地上的奴仆正妄图使坚冰融化。

滚开你这爬虫！克尔苏加德上下翻腾着在冰质岩石里穿梭，试图阻挡越来越粗暴的精神侵入。阿尔萨斯的精神绝不是这样，它们温柔而耐心地扎根直到与他的意念何为一体。而此刻这一部分就如阿努巴拉克的螯爪从地穴领主身上脱落一样突然缺失，怅惘与愤恨裹挟着的情绪将他的颅骨悬吊在云端而四肢却因极度的悲伤沉入地底。

他挣扎地向上匍匐，一路上守卫与入侵者都已消失，直到他来到地表，刺眼的阳光在无数冰屑的反射下愈发嚣张地洞穿他的身体，远远地可以望见冰封王座上坐着一个人，周身的肃杀清冷以及那一抹深深埋藏的温柔，却如那柄幽寒的魔剑一起化成了碎片。

他的王绝不可以陨落…绝不可以就这样去往死后世界…绝不可以在他最忠诚的属下历经艰辛回到他身边这么短时间之后又独自远行…克尔苏加德被阳光或者别的什么东西刺得晕眩，不顾姿态地逃回原来栖身的冰洞。

阿尔萨斯。阿尔萨斯。阿尔萨斯。巫妖在心底一遍遍地呼唤，得到的只有火焰噼啪作响的声音。

“你怀念过去么？”怀念。不顾一切地怀念。

他的王当初顶着圣光挥动战锤的样子。提起霜之哀伤夷平魔法之城的样子。在太阳井前迎接他重生的样子。分别之际一骑绝尘的样子。冰封王座上俯视众生的样子。拥抱着他的虚影企图给他温暖的样子。

光与暗交织着割裂彼此，附着在冰穴的洞顶砸落，赐予他熟悉的安眠深渊。


	3. Dalaran, two-sided comeback of the forbidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kel'Thuzad and his cat's experience in Dalaran.

达拉然。

巨大的魔法护罩下这座昔日的繁荣城邦正在恢复生机。道路上断壁残垣已经鲜能得见，紫罗兰的芬芳气息缓慢地愈合着死亡留下的疮痍。繁忙的道路交叉口熙熙攘攘，有人搬运着巨大的石块，像是在建造什么东西。

一座新近矗立的法师尖塔内，银发红袍的大法师放下手中厚重的书卷，目光投向门口屈腰行礼的少年。少年如黑曜石般晶亮的长发垂至腰际，一袭白衣虽不及法师袍轻盈飘逸，却衬托出他举止间灵动可爱的模样。此刻他低敛着眉，面目是难得一见的恭顺严肃，等待着大法师发话。

“比格沃斯，为师今日便收下你作为学徒，望你在今后研习的道路上能有所成就。”大法师轻触了一下少年的额头，算是完成了收徒的礼节。比格沃斯感激之色溢于言表，满怀敬意地鞠了几躬之后恭敬地退出了大法师的房间。

“亲爱的莫德拉，我收徒的场面可没你那么盛大，让你失望了吧。”待少年离去后，大法师克拉苏斯转头望向房间的一角，一位衣着华丽的中年女人正撤去隐身术向他走来。“话说你这小学徒可真不一般。”莫德拉用镶着紫金的衣袖捂住嘴笑着。

“并非人类或者精灵生物的本体，与年龄不相符的法术资质，旺盛的好奇心，过于明显但并非冲动的目的性…很值得期待呢。”作为一条混迹于凡人种族的红龙，克拉苏斯知道这种来自未知族类的魔法师十分罕见，而他也没有从比格沃斯身上感应到龙族的气息，这就又平添了几分好奇心。“不过，你好像需要担心一些…邪恶的气息。”莫德拉皱眉，语气瞬间变得严肃。“死灵魔法…”

“我知道。这和他本人无关，应该是之前所处的环境所致。有必要可以打探一下他的底细。”克拉苏斯点点头，又把注意力埋进了厚重的书卷里。

另一边，比格沃斯蹦跳着回到了他在达拉然的住所。旅店二楼并不宽敞，却能享受到午后温和的阳光，明亮而柔和的光线洒在这只懒洋洋的猫身上，轻抚着它的皮毛。真是久违的温柔…以一种温柔缺失的代价换来的另一种温柔。淡蓝的雾气弥漫在比格沃斯先生的眼底，它跳下床，从床头柜的抽屉中取出一个小而精致的匣子。

克尔苏加德的护命匣。过了这么久上面原本坠饰的宝石已然黯淡脱落，只是偶尔有魔法细微的弧光闪过，提醒它自己曾经日日夜夜依赖的主人如今身在何处。它探出前爪，肉垫轻轻地磨蹭着匣子斑驳的边角，优雅的长胡须伸进老旧得近乎腐朽的锁孔。

死亡侵蚀着一切，有生机的，无生机的。即便在沉睡中主人的魔力也会缓慢地消散，化作不时抖落的细碎光点。可它更担心自己肉体短暂的生命会先与主人而去，它甚至不再有机会将尾巴伸进那神秘而舒适的眼眶再撒一次娇。那之后该怎么办呢？主人遥遥无期的孤独沉睡，没有了它和之前那位王的陪伴，与死亡又有何等区别呢？作为一只猫，一只生存在亡灵天灾里却未曾品尝过死而复生的甜美滋味的猫，它很清楚的知道主人和巫妖王在自己身上寄望着什么。可如今曾俾睨天下的王跌落冰窖深渊，尊贵傲气的紫袍巫妖已成虚影，那些被执着坚定着赋予的意义也随之而去，它站在凡尘的深渊边际凝视自己即将拥抱平淡无奇的命运。

凭着一己之力它解不开这扭缠纠结着坠落的迷局，除非它继续克尔苏加德之前的研究，弄清死后世界并找到复活巫妖王的方法。阿尔萨斯能解决这些的，它努力说服自己相信。他是那么光彩耀人，哪怕盔甲折射出来的是寒冰的冷光也一样。这也是它来到达拉然的原因。浩如烟海的魔法典籍或许能有助它再进一步，而为了进入图书馆它不得不披上人形的伪装。所幸在它陪伴克尔苏加德的多年间，以防万一的巫妖将他所知道的所有非死灵系魔法全部交给了它，甚至包括麦迪文之书上的部分内容。虽然它掌握得实在生疏，毕竟宠溺它的巫妖无论如何不愿意将自己的爱猫作为杀敌的武器，但这也足够他混进达拉然，并且半瞒过克拉苏斯等大法师。

胡须轻巧地撬动锁匙，护命匣微微地震动了一下，更多的木屑抖落。比格沃斯略惊讶地“喵”了一声，克尔苏加德自巫妖王陨落后苏醒的时间极少，除了指引它前往达拉然并完善它的人类伪装之外几乎不曾现身。“克拉苏斯？”醒来的巫妖环顾四周，不悦地甩动着头骨，之后指尖突然凝聚起冰蓝色的光芒。他提起手，冰霜能量将整个比格沃斯笼罩，还没等可怜的小猫缓过气来发出惨叫，一股红色的能量从它的脖颈处渗出来，在克尔苏加德的手中迅速具象化为一串铃铛。

“你的老师，安放在你身上的监视魔法。”克尔苏加德说，小猫隐隐觉得不妙，“他在怀疑你。实属正常。他发觉不了我的存在。”

比格沃斯用尾巴缠绕着自己朝巫妖挪进，抬头望着巫妖伸出他瘦长的指骨拨弄那个红色的铃铛。克拉苏斯…这是从多少年前传来的老友名字呢？克尔苏加德徒劳地摇晃它企图发出声响，指骨一遍遍穿过金属质的外壳。只有他的魔力波动依旧熟悉…那令他厌斥的生之热烈。万人景仰的龙族，宣扬生命与希望的时候如此道貌岸然。拥有近乎永恒生命的种族，向蝼蚁般的凡人投下怜悯的光辉，那嘴脸驱人远离。死灵魔法不也是生的一种转化形式么？他回想起克拉苏斯当年站在大平台上对全达拉然的法师宣读禁令的模样，安东尼达斯等人赞许欢呼的模样，他的紫袍掀起漫天风暴将他与外界隔绝，灰色眼眸倒映出的世界被覆上了鸽子灰，冰冷与疏离再一次席卷着他，拉扯他越来越远。

“达拉然的法力气息会有助于我的恢复，但为了淡化你身上天灾的痕迹减轻克拉苏斯等人的怀疑，你最好不要让我的护命匣离你太近。我有能力自保的，亲爱的比格沃斯。”克尔苏加德俯下身，锁链环绕着小猫的周身，手骨沿着它光滑柔顺的皮毛向下，企图给予它温柔的抚摸。比格沃斯有种恍惚的错觉，这一切就像在纳克萨玛斯最终之战那时一样，四面都是凶恶的敌人，克尔苏加德却只是静静地坐在王座上，抚摸着它的皮毛，揉搓它的耳朵，眼眶投向冰冠堡垒的方向，直到银色北伐军将他的视线彻底阻挡。

其实他本没有这么虚弱的——比格沃斯和巫妖本身都非常清楚。只是克尔苏加德自身的意志不愿在此刻彻底苏醒。

离阿尔萨斯的陨落已经过去三个月了，巫妖依旧顽固地拒绝着这个满目疮痍的生者世界。

比格沃斯向他提出重返达拉然的建议的时候他几乎要甩出一个霜冻新星将其变成一只冰渣猫。去他的阿尔萨斯死了我们去复活他——绝不可以承认。如果他不承认的话这一切至少对他自身来说还有被否认被挽回的可能，这就和阿尔萨斯伸手拥抱他的时候只要他们都这么想阿尔萨斯或许真的就能感受到他骨头的纹理一样。所谓灵魂被解放时的欢呼只不过是他们陷入霜之哀伤的禁锢时的惨叫。所谓银色北伐军胜利的传言只不过是某位领主为激励亡灵斗志的良苦用心。

可是那刺入颅脑的烈焰是什么。那个叫做伯瓦尔的陌生灵魂是什么。

若真是他深陷怀疑幻觉不能自拔的话，若真是他无端妄想自寻痛苦的话，他的王，他的阿尔萨斯，为什么不出现在他面前抱抱他呢？

无望的死循环里，曾经俯视众生的巫妖最终妥协，承认那唯一的可能，在伯瓦尔察觉到他的存在之前。

天崩地裂。

后来他被比格沃斯一路带到了达拉然，昔日饱受怜爱的小猫冒着被识破的危险长路跋涉。克尔苏加德愈发觉得对不起它，偶尔听到的凡人间的传言更让他觉得自己对不起阿尔萨斯，对不起之前他被赐予的一切。于是巫妖愈深地封闭自己，甚至狠下心来漠视比格沃斯的近况，以此向自己说明自己和这个世界除了这只猫之外再毫无联系。

不再见了。不可能的。

他怨恨亡灵不需做梦，否则他至少还可以在梦里见到他昔日的王。

* * *

一个月后。达拉然图书馆。

吉安娜跟着克拉苏斯在重重书架间穿行，后者随意地翻开一本卷轴又放下，眉头紧锁。诡异的沉默溢散在四周，吉安娜此行带来了萨尔的口信，这位智慧的老萨满感应到地底元素躁动不安，恳请肯瑞托协助调查背后的缘由。距离当年红龙女王恢复自由，守护巨龙合力击败死亡之翼已经有很长时间了，没有理由不怀疑这不是那头黑龙在背后捣鬼。

“嗯？”克拉苏斯沉重的思绪被眼角的一抹黑色剪影打断，像是衣袖的边角或者别的什么，从远处的一排书架边缘消失。这并不寻常，此处可是只有大法师才能进入的禁地。他向黑影消失的地方走过去，而受好奇心驱使的吉安娜，并未听从克拉苏斯待在原地的提议，而是从另一端绕了过去。

“哇哦，一只小猫！”书架角突然冒出来的小暹罗吸引了吉安娜的注意力。听到惊叹的小猫，湛蓝的眼睛望向吉安娜，卖萌般叫了几声后，便跳进她伸出的臂膀里，四处蹭着。

克拉苏斯盯着放下戒备的吉安娜和在她怀里打滚撒娇的暹罗猫，视线掠过它翘起的黑色尾巴。猫似乎是这只生物的本体，而不是变形术临时变幻成欺瞒人的形态。不过…他环顾猫所在的位置，还有两排书架远便是禁书区的入口，那里面封存着所有关于亡灵，通灵术，以及其他相关法术的书籍。

偶然闯入大法师的藏书处，还游荡到如此靠近禁术所在地的一只猫？克拉苏斯始终无法彻底打消怀疑的念头。吉安娜抱着它走出图书馆的时候他又看了那只猫一眼，不知怎么，他蓦然想起克尔苏加德，那位曾经与他共事最终却背叛了所有人的法师，或者说巫妖。

克拉苏斯已经很多年没有见过克尔苏加德了，尽管他还是从天灾前线的战报中听说了巫妖陨落以及他的护命匣不知所踪的消息。他为这样一位有突出资质的人类走上岔路而感到悲哀，但他有时候也会想这或许不是克尔苏加德一个人的错。渐渐熟悉的环境里渐渐展露出本来冷漠面孔的人群，作为一只混入异族的红龙，他多少也能感受到那浅灰色眼眸里深沉的落寞，而这由于和红龙的最终目的无关克拉苏斯选择了视而不见。他曾看过一段纳克萨玛斯发来的影像，克尔苏加德向巫妖王汇报新型憎恶的研究进展，嶙峋可怖的肋骨间不时透出明亮细小的紫色光环，那是魔力由于喜悦而溢散。这样的他尽管被那么多人憎恨着但对他来说也比被无视着好吧？或许他是高兴的吧？

* * *

比格沃斯在街道上疾跑的样子像一个滚动着的黑白毛线球。它撞翻了花匠的盆栽，撂倒了水果商的果篮，长尾巴甚至勾到了在喷泉旁钓鱼的冒险者的鱼篓，蹦跳的喷泉金鱼溅了它一身水也无动于衷。

第一次它真心地感激吉安娜这个主人曾经怨恨地调查过的联盟女人…回到旅馆时比格沃斯依然惊魂未定，却撞见克尔苏加德恰好苏醒。灵魂形态的巫妖倚靠在窗沿上，外形意外地转化成了人类的模样，一头银发随意地披散着在空气里悬浮，光线穿过的时候带来碎汞般的梦幻感。侧脸的苍白不知是透明的缘故还是他本就如此，晶亮的蓝色眼眸不染一尘，直勾勾地望向远处凡尘的喧哗。

“比格沃斯。”他感应到了它的存在，嘴角的笑意被光线不自然地扩大，愈加渲染出那一抹苍凉。小猫跳上去趴伏着，尾巴扫过巫妖细长的脚腕骨。“喵。”  
“看你这样子，克拉苏斯又为难你了吧。”巫妖的语气淡淡的，让经历过刚才一切艰险的比格沃斯有些不快地抖了抖毛。“看那边。那些凡人正在建造安东尼达斯的纪念碑。”

“喵。”慵懒的小猫抬了抬眼眸。和人类或者巫妖不同，猫的眼睛对颜色的感知很淡，因此对克尔苏加德口中所谓繁华的感知也差了不少。克尔苏加德想起阿尔萨斯告诉他这一点时的情景，那时他想对比格沃斯而言纳克萨玛斯和达拉然并没有什么不同，都是一群人形生物如提线木偶般来回走动制造出热闹的场景，而热闹本身被赋予了黑白照片这样荒凉而遥远的定义，人群竭力述说真实却被悠长的历史封缄在喉头里。

而直到现在他才明白阿尔萨斯当年到底在说什么。曾经洛丹伦的王子像捕捉猎物的猫一样，对万众簇拥着他的斑斓世界视而不见，却将目光集中在想被承认被信赖被寄予忠诚这一点。

“喵。”比格沃斯催促他继续刚才的话语。安东尼达斯相比阿尔萨斯来说是那样平淡的回忆以至于克尔苏加德有气力将其完整地回想一遍，他不无嘲弄地想。那个大法师自他们第一次见面以来就蓄着长长的白胡子刻意彰显其风范，事实上如果他真的那样超然世外的话就不会把禁忌视为不详之物而将自己禁锢在教条的牢笼里。

“曾经有过泡影般的仰慕。直到我发觉这不过是从对自身弱小无力的怨恨转移到对外界条条框框的怨恨的又一个深渊。”法师塔就像透明无邪的介质扭曲光线的欺骗。

“喵。”

“所谓关切的目光起于怜悯终于虚情假意的欣赏。面对昔日亲密的接近之下越来越淡漠的疏离不如挑起一把怒火烧个干干净净为好。”那么谦和那么善良。那么和蔼那么温柔。如果是因为共事了被人注目了等级关系变了或者什么其他可笑的原因无视他内心感受地残忍离开，倒不如他亲手毁掉。

“喵。”

“安东尼达斯发现我北地的亡灵仓库跑来质问我那天是我对他最后一丝愧疚消失的日子。他是那样正义普照光辉，而那光辉却又是那样的不分彼此。”他记得自己难过地背过身用冷漠掩饰看到导师气得发抖的胡子时漫溢而出的悲哀，可那位大法师口口声声控诉着亡灵法术的罪恶，却没有一丝对昔日学徒误入歧途的遗憾惋惜。关于如果导师劝说自己会不会动摇的自我怀疑不堪一击，到了最后安东尼达斯看他的眼神甚至没有比克拉苏斯多出一抹悲伤，一丝也没有，如同他从不曾存在过的悔恨。

“喵。”

克尔苏加德突然觉得比格沃斯接连不断的叫声让他想起那个从前总在他耳边聒噪的老头，他眯起眼睛，指尖蓝光掠过把小猫变成了一只绵羊。

“咩。”

幽蓝的奥术能量从比格沃斯的周围散开不断旋转着趋于暗淡。克尔苏加德换了个姿势靠着窗，淡紫色的巫妖服下摆从窗沿垂落，像梦幻蹁跹的巨大花朵。一片碎光璀璨的寂静中当年某个情景突然跳出来，还是小学徒的他尝试施放暴风雪时不小心冻住了自己，偶然路过的安东尼达斯不顾形象地大笑着像个与他同等年纪的少年，然后大法师向他扔了一发火球融化了冰雪，自己却被烧焦了胡子，焦糊的气味不和谐地混进花草与新雪的清香，两人的眼瞳明亮如同璀璨的萤火。

而过去终究是过去。那发讽刺的火球沿着时光向前滚动落在克尔苏加德研究亡灵的秘密处所将隐匿着积蓄的努力化为一片虚无。昔日的记忆被这样草草地终结连他自己都觉得荒唐，于是多年之后他带领亡灵蜂拥而至为其献上挽歌。

远处安东尼达斯依然作为英雄在被记得，就如阿尔萨斯会作为邪恶的巫妖王被痛恨千秋万世。而那些脆弱的联系也依然会被轻易地忘却。克尔苏加德低下头去，目光迷离。

吉安娜背叛了阿尔萨斯，安东尼达斯抛却了克尔苏加德。

而他们在寒冰里寂寞相拥。

* * *

荒诞的梦无需点破。

他在螺旋上升的阶梯上行走，每向上一级寒风就凛冽一分。作为在诺森德生活了那么多年的亡灵克尔苏加德理应是不怕冷的，可现在的他却感到刺骨的冰寒，飘飞的雪花凝结成针的形状，渗入骨髓吞噬疏松骨质间的每个空隙。紫色长袍的下摆之前还在风中猎猎作响，此刻却沾染上了冰雪与脚下的台阶冻成一体，而他瑟缩的双手连把衣角从冰里扯出来的力气也没有。终于他趴到在某一级台阶上，熟悉的角度和冰阶的宽窄告诉他自己还有五分之一的距离。他无助地望着灰暗的天空。

他在一地冰凉中绝望地回想。自己来这里干什么。为了见阿尔萨斯。阿尔萨斯是谁。他的主人和他的王。王现在在哪里。他头疼欲裂，眼眶里的蓝色光芒像是要在头骨里炸开。

这一定有什么不对。他为什么要见阿尔萨斯。想不明白的事情缠成死结。

一瞬间四周突然热起来，从上至下骤然提升的温度让他恢复了行动力。克尔苏加德看到冰封王座上正在发光，它在熊熊燃烧。恐惧与不安占据了他的身体，他不顾一切地向上奔跑。

阿尔萨斯——他念着这个名字直到窒息。阶梯顶端那块万年不化的坚冰里封存着一个剪影，厚重的盔甲即使被层层坚冰阻隔也看得那样清晰，克尔苏加德却依然不安，这里缺少了什么…他急促地拍打着坚冰想得到回应。

仿佛是回应他的呼唤，那盔甲抖了一下，两团红色的磷火从空洞的眼眶亮起。克尔苏加德意识到是哪里不对了。那里刚才是一片黑暗，而它们明明应该是蓝色的。冷酷而沉静的蓝色，令人安心的蓝色，永不熄灭的蓝色。他还没有带佩剑，克尔苏加德惊恐地向后跌倒。霜之哀伤呢？

他的目光突然被定在大块寒冰的一个狭小缝隙。从那个微妙的角度他看见一个金色的身影从盔甲的身后剥离即将坠进无边深渊。冷漠而残酷的直觉告诉他那是他的王阿尔萨斯，他伸出手企图抓住小男孩向上扬起的金色发辫。

可他们之间的距离是那么远。克尔苏加德企图念出咒语可指尖只能凝聚起萎靡的光点。无论他做什么也阻止不了阿尔萨斯缓慢而坚定的下坠。

既然如此那便与他一同去向黑暗吧——克尔苏加德眼中溢满绝望。他最后一次企图拉住阿尔萨斯，却发现坚冰不知什么时候消失，脚下突然悬空，他如愿投向地底冰冷的怀抱。

“克尔苏加德！”

脑颅中炸裂的回响将巫妖从梦中惊醒。抬手就是几道伴随尖利风声的寒冰箭，确认目标后给自己加了一个隐身术便直接穿透墙壁追至一个幽深曲折的胡同尽头。阴森的笑容散发出的恐惧并未因身体已成虚影减少几分，吞噬魂魄的眼眶直勾勾地望着十步开外被地下突然长出的暗影锁链束缚住的孱弱人类。

巫妖一寸一寸地飘到他身前，声音带着不属人间的空灵和凝结血液的阴冷，“伯瓦尔，你这蝼蚁休想统治亡灵天灾。”

又一道黑影掠过，人类发出惨痛不已的哀嚎，妄图引起过路者的注意。而克尔苏加德只是在他倒地的一瞬间撤去了之前顺手制造的伪装。如果不是在达拉然的话这个灵魂就会明白他现在得到的解脱有多么珍贵，巫妖缓缓飘回了护命匣旁边。

伯瓦尔的追兵。新任巫妖王终究是感应到了他的存在与他的忤逆。在达拉然之后的每一天都将不再平静，可巫妖的眼里却不见一丝波澜。

总有一天那个联盟走狗会明白自己试图取而代之的是怎样的存在。霜之哀伤会很乐意将他的灵魂作为新生的第一份美食的。

* * *

“比格沃斯，你对死灵魔法了解多少？”一日练习的空闲时克拉苏斯这样问。他的小学徒自称来自被天灾严重污染的西瘟疫之地，这或许能解释他身上若隐若现的亡灵气息，但调查比格沃斯过去时得到的一纸空白仍然令红龙不安，他想要试探出更多。

“不怎么清楚…那些应该是达拉然明令禁止的魔法吧。”比格沃斯的回答不露痕迹。

“嗯。达拉然自建立之初就一直禁止死灵法术的使用和反对一切与之相关的研究。你应该听说过前任肯瑞托法师克尔苏加德的故事，也应该知道违逆禁令染指那种魔法的人下场如何。”

克拉苏斯话语中不加掩饰的鄙夷让比格沃斯不悦。“可是魔法本身没有正邪之分，老师。如果按蓝龙族的教诲将魔法看作是能量的精妙组合，在本质上死灵魔法与冰系，火系法术并无不同。”

“事情没有这么简单，比格沃斯。一个人的心性能影响其作为一名法师的道路，反过来对法术的运用和选择也能影响人的心智。死灵魔法在众多能量的组合方式中最偏向于黑暗，同时复生亡者本身即是对生命的亵渎。”克拉苏斯并未对这场辩论中学徒的表现生疑。他看起来就像一个懵懂认真的小孩子。

比格沃斯觉得如果他现在是猫的话一定会耸动鼻子表达不屑。亵渎生命这样的观点扎根于人类迂腐的价值观，而他们甚至不问这种观点来源何处就茫然地接受还代代相传。操控生命的红龙不愿这个世界上出现死而复生这种超出控制的存在，动机仅此而已。他也没有多认真地考虑过克尔苏加德和阿尔萨斯之前做的那些事情算不算黑暗的范畴。巫妖王征服艾泽拉斯大陆的构想与任何一位联盟国王或者部落酋长一统天下的野心一致。至于制造杀戮与混乱，其开端往往是被逼无奈的结果。这些事情本不该占据他的头脑，小暹罗猫只祈求克尔苏加德的关爱与巫妖王陛下对它所爱之人的陪伴。“嗯，弟子知道了。”他支吾地应了一声。

比格沃斯，赶快回来——克尔苏加德的声音在他脑海深处响起。长久相处的猫和其主人之间的精神链接自然是存在，但为防怀疑他们一般不这么交流。主人一定有什么急事。比格沃斯随意找了个借口让克拉苏斯提前结束今天的传授，便急匆匆离法师塔而去。

在他身后克拉苏斯的眼睛眯起，龙特有的细瞳散发危险的气息。之前毁坏跟踪术的必然不是他的学徒，红龙十分好奇比格沃斯和什么人待在一起。一道比之前更加隐匿坚固的跟踪法术悄然贴上快速跑远的小学徒。

* * *

一脸焦急的比格沃斯被克尔苏加德施放在房门上的寒冰屏障撞得弹了回去。“喵呜！”他捂着头想变回猫的形态，主人给自己施加这样的防护法术实在令人担忧。“不要变猫。”门内清冷的声音传来，却是通过脑海。比格沃斯惊讶地看着自己双脚离地悬浮着飘了进去，之前站立的空旷地面多了一串铃铛，想都不用想是克拉苏斯的杰作。

“克尔！”他呼喊着扑向巫妖透明的身体，径直穿过落在了床上。“克拉苏斯不在了，过来趴着吧。我目前还没事，只不过我们在达拉然呆不久了。”

比格沃斯乖顺地变回原形在主人身边蜷成一团。“达拉然图书馆里有什么重要的信息么？”“喵。”沮丧的声音。“没事。尽快把里面的藏书过一遍，可能有用的做上标记。我们可能得暂时借走它们一会儿。”

“喵？”这样严重么，伯瓦尔的爪牙。比格沃斯闷闷地想自己在花园里慵懒晒太阳的时光可能马上要结束了。光它一只猫瞒住身份都很困难，不用说更易引起注意气息对肯瑞托那群人而言也更为熟悉的克尔苏加德。

巫妖又变成了人形，有血有肉的样子或许能让他在达拉然寻回一丝无关紧要的熟悉感。“这次应该是最后一次造访这里了吧。”他的话语里有种古井无波的悲哀。做着毫无希望的事情企图填补空缺，一步步亲手将诺言变成谶语。两个人的孤独压在一个人身上，信仰鲜血淋漓。

上一次来达拉然的时候他的国王献给了他一片火海，阿尔萨斯亲手制造的断壁残垣上满目萧索，城内的喧闹与哭喊像是鲜血王座下凡人庸常的絮语，整座城被在意的被瞩目的只有伫立在他身侧为他深深敬仰的王，以及念动着召唤咒语的他。恶魔的传送门形成的间隙巫妖偷瞥了阿尔萨斯一眼，却发现年轻的国王对召唤仪式是那样的心不在焉，眼神游离着恰好与他的目光相聚，沾满鲜血的脸上一半是心灵共通“原来你也毫不在意啊”的天真，一半是威严的“你做得很好”的欣赏。

再之前他被驱逐出达拉然，带着愤恨的不甘与刻骨的孤寂席卷了离开前的那个夜晚。曾经的肯瑞托大法师一件件收拾着行李，一点点擦去自己存在过的痕迹。数年来丝丝缕缕织就的道路此刻完全铺开在他面前，即使彼时所谓正义的光辉尚存，重归此地的希望也已被无数麻木迷离的眼神消磨殆尽。坚定的决绝的。孤独的清醒的。他不相信所谓对未来的预示却相信冥冥中缘分与因果的轮回，既然命运将他推向了悬崖边缘，他便全心全意地完成这场看似不堪的叛离。

他不知道自己是不是该和什么人告别。他的导师安东尼达斯，会诅咒他堕入黑暗深渊么？克拉苏斯会冷眼旁观直道他如他们所愿心智归于腐朽的力量的那一天么？只可惜他自己并不在意巫妖王神秘的强大力量会不会使他彻底屈服，漂泊着毫无寄托和拥有被人唾弃的邪恶附庸他真说不准哪个更好。如果愿望竭力挣扎也难逃虚妄，而灵魂偶然获得被并非空虚的事物填补的话，如果生者的世界里意识依然被困于嚣杂与微茫，而亡者守在镜面的另一侧肃穆景仰不应存在之物的话，他不介意在腐烂的不朽中消磨一生。

或许他本就是黑暗的使者，直到有一天法师塔里的某个人告诉他说他可以升腾。那么现在这样的话也算不上跌落。那么也值得他为此执着，向外人冷漠地扔下追求力量的借口。

一些更加琐碎的人事涌进末路法师的脑海。总在城郊狩猎偶尔来看望他的男爵，每日沉默不言地从他门前经过的落魄者，还有…金发亮瞳气宇轩昂的王子。他遇见过一次王子来达拉然看望女友，那一刻他对阿尔萨斯的印象就像对其他任何一名王室成员的印象那样，浮夸的庸常的傲慢的不自知的。可他心里的低语告诉他这个王子是被选中的，有朝一日会君临冰封王座的王。阿尔萨斯和吉安娜约会被凯尔萨斯撞见那次他一直施了隐形术在旁边看着，看见年轻的洛丹伦王子眼里闪烁的隐忍，对身边光鲜之物的伪装难以自持的眷恋和害怕其剥落的绝望，游离的怀疑与自我欺骗性质的确定感，预见性的担忧导致不计后果的抓紧。他好像明白了什么。

不过应相逢者宿命中必会相逢。临行前的克尔苏加德惨淡地笑着结束回忆。告别不过是再见之前虚假的前奏或者粉饰敷衍的诀别之一。

他关上自己住所的大门。一丝黎明的微光逐渐亮起。它总是公正地带来审判，却因此从未给予许诺中的温暖。

* * *

比格沃斯焦躁地在书架间上跳下窜。多次的侦查法术被破除后克拉苏斯干脆直接问起他身边是不是有什么强大的法师，他们之间的关系因此尴尬。虽然克拉苏斯现在还不至于怀疑比格沃斯和死灵魔法的联系，但偶然间它听到过有关达拉然内近期频繁发生疑似邪恶魔法伤人的事件的汇报，肯瑞托资历最丰富的莫德拉法师已经插手此事。它一方面担心主人克尔苏加德的行迹暴露，一方面担心这条老谋深算的红龙会不会直接告诉它自己并非人类的事实并逼它现出本体。未来的可能性缩小成一条细线，它无限焦躁的同时企图强迫自己冷静。

小暹罗开始羡慕主人之前在纳克萨玛斯无数次的危险中还是那样优雅从容。很多时候冒险者们血流成河憎恶的残肢散落一地他的法袍却丝毫未乱，小猫最喜欢克尔苏加德这时候垂下紫色的下摆俯身抚摸它的样子，在这种时刻他们在意的只有彼此这个事实变得无比清晰。或许主人在意的还有巫妖王，这没有关系。能比它给主人更多温暖的银发国君理应得到更多的回应。而不是像现在这样空空荡荡。

它想尽快结束主人无所凭依的状态，点亮他眼眶里黯淡迷离的蓝色磷火，可是它做不到。甚至只是潜入达拉然搜集资料都给主人带来了那么多的麻烦。三天之前他在去法师塔的路上被伯瓦尔的爪牙袭击，克尔苏加德不顾被发现的危险冲到大街上解决了那个混蛋。“伯瓦尔继任巫妖王的时候同时继承了耐奥祖和吾王的记忆，因此他们能发现你的存在并且将抓住你作为威胁我的手段。没事，我会保护你的。”

真该死。一个失去所爱虚弱悲痛甚至身体已成虚无的亡魂对自己说着这样的话，还有那太过明显的歉疚。不应该这样啊。它比格沃斯被保护了这么多年，为什么这种状况到现在保护他的人奄奄一息而关爱着那个人的人不复存在了，还是没有改变呢。主人愧疚着却又笃定着，它好想像之前那样简简单单地相信主人啊。瞳孔摇晃着，晶莹的泪水一次又一次抖落。

小暹罗从摆放着死灵法术书的最后一个书架依次往前，运用克尔苏加德教给它的小魔法，把被它标记过的书籍变成一颗颗的猫粮然后含在嘴里。今天这里很寂静，没有谨慎多疑的克拉苏斯和爱心泛滥的吉安娜，但走完所有书架嘴里塞满猫粮的感觉并不比那天好多少，除了心中满溢到足以冲淡悲伤的喜悦。它迫不及待地在心里告诉克尔苏加德完成任务的消息。

而主人迟迟没有回应。比格沃斯耸了耸耳朵“喵”了一声，伯瓦尔的麻烦又找上门来了…直到它再次试图联系主人的时候才发觉不对。精神链接被阻断了。它惊恐不安地跑下楼梯，却发现自己被困在楼梯口动弹不得。

又惹上了麻烦，很大的麻烦。这间装满法术禁书的屋子里还有其他人，那个人发觉了它的存在甚至旁观了它刚才做的所有事情，并制造了一个强大的法力牢笼屏蔽了这里和外界的一切联系，而制造者甚至对抓捕小偷比格沃斯一事漫不经心，只是简单的困住它，等手头的事做完再来处置这只淘气的猫。在达拉然敢这么做和自信有如此实力的只有肯瑞托六人议会中的人，比格沃斯飞快地想，而调查死灵法术…莫德拉。那个在肯瑞托呆了无数年深不可测的老女巫。这下彻底完了，它毫无胜算。

“亡灵天灾的第二大据点纳克萨玛斯，首领为高阶巫妖克尔苏加德。”莫德拉的声音突然在狭小的房间中炸开，它充斥每个角落，平静之下危险涌动。“据调查，克尔苏加德长年抚养一只与其形影不离的猫，并将其命名为比格沃斯先生。”这是哪门子混进天灾的间谍编的破书——比格沃斯在心里咒骂着试图缓解恐惧。“是该称呼你为老红龙的学徒呢，还是克尔苏加德的爱猫，嗯？”莫德拉的身影在最靠近比格沃斯的两排书架空隙间显现，银丝在微风中上扬，一如嘴角轻佻的笑容，弧度迷人而致命。高跟鞋嗒嗒的声音，逐渐爬升的脆响。

这不要是终结。比格沃斯竭力呼唤着。最爱的主人，克尔苏加德，克尔——然后这无比绝望的呼唤突然灵验。莫德拉停下脚步，怨恨惊讶与其他感情复杂交织的眼神投向不远处漂浮着的虚影。“克尔苏加德…还以为是尊敬的巫妖大人为了他心爱的猫亲自前来，原来只是一个幻象。”女人的声音片刻之后恢复冷静。

莫德拉并不知道克尔苏加德现在的样子，这是个有利的条件。比格沃斯知道即使主人的力量不足以与莫德拉抗衡但带它离开不成问题。可它又一次拖累了主人…懊悔和愧疚从脚底涨起来仿佛要将它淹没。主人的气息又弱了几分，大概刚刚脱离伯瓦尔的纠缠。

“作为新任巫妖王忠诚的仆人及其意志的传播者，我无意挑起事端，莫德拉女士，”克尔苏加德的声音仍然是那么温和亲切，小猫徒劳地抓挠着魔法障壁，只想扑过去蜷在他怀里，“巫妖王希望我向达拉然传递一些信息。”

“什么？说。”莫德拉怀疑地盯着巫妖，伯瓦尔是站在他们这边没错，可她无法确定曾忠于前两位巫妖王的克尔苏加德真实想法如何。“那这只猫是怎么回事。”

“猫总是好奇的。”巫妖笑了笑，同时向比格沃斯瞟了一眼，行动的信号，在纳克萨玛斯那些年间它多次绕过繁杂的蛛网穿越食尸鬼的缝隙腾跃过憎恶的头顶来到他面前的过程中形成的默契。连怀疑的念头都会黯然失色的相信。“死亡之翼将从元素位面回归。”

“？”莫德拉的惊讶送给了克尔苏加德最后一点的施法时间。暗影尖啸着缠绕住法力囚笼，腐蚀的咝咝声中它发生了一瞬间的摇晃。而比格沃斯抓住这间隙猛地一跃逃离控制范围，在空中灵巧地蹬跃转身躲过女法师接连而来的火球和冰箭。最后一个火球擦着尾巴飞过去的时候它侧过身子毫无顾忌地让自己背朝地垂直下落，期待着克尔苏加德如之前千万次在半空中稳稳接住它然后半安慰半鼓励地捋顺它的毛发，却突然听到主人的惊呼想起如今他只是一个虚影。尽管及时在空中翻转过来不至摔疼，之前所有纷乱的惊惶的念头都在那一瞬间凝结，两眼的神采像被死亡缠绕夺走，比格沃斯就这么斜趴着直到克尔苏加德制造出的传送门把它吸了进去。

他们传送到达拉然的城郊，一望无际的绿色平原。微风中摇曳的青草拂过它的胡须，触感比这几个月它在达拉然的花园里感受到的都要真实。大脑仍然处在被凝固的状态，像是隔了一层封冻千年的坚冰，它自里向外望着这一切，望着克尔苏加德催促它快些逃离又在发现它的状态后停下来蹲下面对着它，望着它挚爱的主人变成人类的样子长长的银发遮住颤抖的冰蓝眼眸，望着它用一生去陪伴的人伸出苍白的手臂环绕它而犄角抵在它的耳朵旁像之前那样抱它，耳边传来的颤音含着比整个冰冠冰川还要浩大的悲伤：“我很抱歉，比格沃斯。”

流泪的感觉和火球擦脸而过没什么两样，而悲恸比这来得更为猛烈。小暹罗的脑海里无垠的青草突然从尖端开始凋零衰败，一瞬间这里被生机遗弃成为了焦黄衰朽的荒野。而正是在这一瞬一个它自认为早已接受的事实再次向它汹涌而来，声势不啻于女妖的哭喊；无论克尔苏加德如何像从前一样试图保护它，无论它比格沃斯如何眷恋从前那种有人依赖有人眷恋的有人温暖的感觉，无论他们俩如何伪装自己欺骗自己现在和从前并没有什么区别他们依然可以过得平安喜乐。

他们都回不到从前了。

* * *

失去的不仅仅是阿尔萨斯而已。

在那个小猫啜泣不息的夜晚，克尔苏加德一直陪在它身旁，躺在一处不高的丘陵上仰望漫天繁星。不同于诺森德总是飘着雪絮的灰暗天色，这里的夜空太过璀璨以至于迷乱，宝石碎粒般的星光交织着缠绕着彼此辉映。他想着它们应该是洛丹伦皇室穹顶的缀饰，而他和比格沃斯待在华丽的空旷的压抑的没有国王的皇宫里，企图透过穹顶微小的间隙瞥见真实的天空。

冰雪与鲜血。温暖与酷寒。在霜之哀伤剑尖起舞的雪粒。氤氲着升腾的薄雾。影影绰绰的铁质剪影。坠入幽蓝的冷光或者目光。深重的罪孽。低沉的回音。它们再一次盘亘在巫妖的回忆里，无情封冻其他的一切，仿佛属于巫妖的世界颜色只许苍白。

他有些自暴自弃地想如果阿尔萨斯没有在最后的时间里施舍他那点可怜的温暖，是不是心中沉重的压抑最多只会腐蚀他一个人，他会安安静静待在冰冠冰川等着巫妖王的命令而不至于像现在这样流离，是不是他会漠然于不断被放弃的渺茫希望和伪装成宿命的结局。对不应索取之物的执着。这种可笑的念想从他踏出法师塔那一刻开始如影随形，他不断追寻着不应得的力量，不应掌握的权力，甚至放纵如此的荒诞滋长直至开始索取不应被奢求的温暖和不应存在的感情。明明在开始的那一刻就知道幻梦苏醒后的自己顾影自怜的样子有多么可悲的，一具腐烂的枯骨怎能容下属于血肉的温暖。

可明知终焉即将来临他仍然无法自拔。霜之哀伤的剑锋直指千军万马，却只有他看到剑柄后的眼神里的难抑悲伤。第一眼即是烙印。太阳井巫妖重生时死亡骑士明亮而残忍的笑意即是证明，他们是如何的渴望被接近被陪伴，而后面发生的那一切见证着他们如何在这等深切的渴望中互相接近，直至克尔苏加德撞上王座周围厚重的坚冰，直至忠诚的巫妖眼睁睁地看着心爱之人连同他依存的整个世界擦着他的指尖坠落。

他的王阿尔萨斯坠落至低语萦绕之地，至纯邪恶主宰的虚无深渊——最悲惨的处境孕育着最为渴求的力量。克尔苏加德翻着达拉然带出的书卷，未来再次显出它模糊的倒影。上古之神的领地，无尽折磨与痛苦之源，黑暗与虚无的极乐净土，比简单的安宁更为本质的生命终极，真实永恒的栖身之地。他知道，冥冥中必有那么一天，他会来到这黑暗领土的边缘，日日夜夜的呼唤他的所爱，以此挥霍比在洛丹伦驻守更为漫长的岁月。

而他的王必会赐予他回答。


End file.
